Childish Teasing
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: It's totally obvious that BS loves Soul and Soul is getting teased because of it. Out of pure frustration, Soul screams at BS and tells him he hates him. Tsubaki get pissed. Well done Soul, prepare to meet Tsubaki's mad side! BSxSoul
1. Chapter 1

_**Childish Teasing**_

"Soul and Black Star sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Maka and Patty sang, giggling, "first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the golden carriage!"

Soul balled his hands into fists and glared at them.

"Shut. Up." He hissed. Patty nudged Maka and grinned.

"I think we're making him angry." She said, laughing. Maka looked Soul up and down before smirking.

"Only because he knows it's true." She teased, although there was a dark undertone to her voice. Soul was about to bite back when the boy in question came sauntering around the corner.

"Hi guys!" He called, waving, smiling extra sweetly at his best friend. Soul grimaced and turned away from the oncoming boy. Maka and Patty giggled and waved at Black Star childishly.

"So what's going on here then? Not missing anything exciting am I?" the blue haired boy asked. Maka shook her head and nudged Patty to stop her laughing.  
"Nope, just talking, you know, the usual banter." She clarified. Black Star looked at Soul and touched his shoulder.

"Y'alright?" he asked, smiling again.

Soul flinched away from the touch and grumbled something about piano practise. He stalked off, leaving the three annoyances to their own devices. Black Star's eyes followed Soul as he walked away, unaware that he also had an audience. Maka and Patty glanced at each other as they observed the ninja boy's eyes stick to Maka's weapon as he left. Maka shook her head and Patty looked at her.

"He's fallen, hard." Maka whispered to the girl beside her. Patty nodded, her wide eyes looking Black Star up and down.

* * *

Black Star groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Ouch…what was that for?" he demanded, looking up at Tsubaki, who was smiling widely.

"Test your reflexes." She replied harmlessly. Black Star flopped down on the floor and groaned again. Tsubaki had jumped up behind him and kicked him in the head while he was training in the gym at Shibusen.

"I have to say I was expecting you to realise." she admitted. With a shrug she skipped away, back to whatever she was doing before deciding to give Black Star mild concussion. Soul came walking into the gym just as Tsubaki left and nearly fell about laughing when he saw Black Star lying on the floor.

"Shut up!" Black Star yelled from his place on the floor. Soul spluttered, trying to contain his laughter as he walked over to the boy and held out his hand.

"Here, take my hand." He said, smiling down at Black Star. The ninja boy slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help." He spat, trying to sit up on his elbows but becoming a little dizzy in the process. Soul shrugged.

"Fine, stay there then." He said, going to walk away.

"Wait!" Black Star yelled, looking up at him. Soul smirked and held out his hand again. Black Star took it resentfully and Soul hauled him up till they were inches apart.

"Holding hands already huh? It_ is_ serious!" cooed a voice. Maka and Patty poked their heads around the door and grinned.

"I was helping him up!" Soul shouted. Maka and Patty giggled before chanting "Soul loves Black Star, Soul loves Black Star."

The scythe boy pulled back from his best friend and stormed off. Maka and Patty followed him, still chanting. Black Star stood smiling slightly, looking down at his fingers, still able to feel the warmth that had radiated from Soul's hand. Tsubaki retreated from her hiding place as she had seen enough.

"Poor Black Star." She murmured, touching her hand to her forehead.

* * *

"Soul?" Black Star called out, smiling when his friend turned around. Soul sighed and

turned away again. He'd been found. _Again_. He stayed silent.

"Wondered where you were." Black Star said, sitting down on the bench beside his friend. Soul rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." He admitted. Soul suddenly stood up.

"My God! You're worse than a bloody lapdog! Following me around all the time and constantly bothering me!" Soul shouted. Black Star was surprised, Soul never got angry. Well, not with him anyway.

"I didn't mean to offend you Soul. I'm sorry. Forgive me." He said softly. Soul threw his hands up in despair.

"See! You pussyfoot around me like you're my bloody servant!" Soul cried. He glared at Black Star.

"If I said go jump off a cliff what would you say!?" he screeched, trying to prove a point.

Black Star smiled a little, looking up at Soul, tears building in his eyes.

"I'd ask which cliff." He whispered.

Soul faltered. He lost his train of thought. Black Star looked so…looked so…_helpless_. All he wanted to do was hold him, take him in his arms and kiss the star until all his tears were gone. Soul shook his head. No! NO! That was wrong! He wasn't _gay_! Being gay was for losers! Being gay was for outsiders! Soul was the cool-guy for heaven's sake! If Black Star was gay then they weren't friends anymore.

"I hate you!" Soul bellowed before running off.

Black Star stayed still for a moment before standing up. He yanked the chair from its iron casings in the ground and hurled it in front of him. The chair landed a few metres away from him, crumpling as it made contact with the ground and created its own mini crater. Black Star sunk to his knees and sobbed silently, his whole body shaking. Tsubaki felt her heart racing. A couple more centimetres and the bench would have hit the tree she was perched in. She looked over at Black Star and her heart ached but at the same time her blood boiled. Jumping expertly from the tree she trailed Soul's tracks, leaving the star to his sobs.

* * *

Soul continued walking towards the park when he heard someone calling his name.

"Soul! Hey Soul!"

The weapon boy turned and saw fellow weapon, Tsubaki running towards him. She stopped in front of him and placed a hand on her hip.

"Yo Tsubaki, what can I do for you?" Soul asked casually. The girl paused before speaking, as if calming herself.

"I need to talk to you about Black Star." She replied. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Is he moaning because I haven't seen him in like…_an hour_?" Soul scoffed. Tsubaki felt her anger rising again but swallowed it down. She was the calm one and by the stars above she was going to keep it that way.

"So what is it? Because I'm kinda busy." Soul lied.

"Too busy to talk to me?" Tsubaki asked. Soul smirked slightly.

"Something like that." He confirmed before going to walk past the girl. Tsubaki grabbed his arm and spun him around, standing directly in front of him.

"Yeah, you don't like me. People don't like me. You know why? I'm a pushover, always have been," she chuckles, "for instance, when Black Star and myself first became partners, he would always say my name wrong and I'd never correct him. So I was Tsubasco for a year. I don't know why, just because."

Soul rolled his eyes.

"Man, that's a great story, really. And I'm sure you were just a wonderful person--"

"Well…" Tsubaki cut in.

"--but I'm afraid you have me confused with somebody who gives a crap. And it's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed, turns out it happens all the time. For instance, Maka actually made the same mistake this morning when she said I annoy her." Soul finished.

"Hey, listen, Soul. No offense, I'm a big fan of the cool-guy act, but let me tell you what I really think. I think you love the fact that Black Star idolizes you. Because he does! Black Star was always the one I could count on because he was always there -- sweet boy, strong boy. To be with you, that is all he's ever wanted; and yet, somehow, you've found a way to beat that out of him, haven't you? Turned him into some cynical guy who seems to despise the way he feels." Tsubaki said firmly.

Soul glanced down at his feet.

"Soul, Black Star's never going to love me. Ever. But he hangs on your every word," Tsubaki moved forwards and her grip turned vice-like on Soul's arm, "so, I'm asking," she shook her head, "no I'm telling you, take that privilege seriously; stop being such a hard-ass, otherwise you're gonna have to answer to me."

Soul met the girls eyes and saw her gaze was fiery and protective. She loved him. Maybe not in the same way that Soul loved Black Star but she loved him like a mother loved her child.

Tsubaki suddenly released his arm and stepped back, smiling innocently.

"It was good seeing you Soul." She said sweetly. Soul smiled slightly, bowing his head at her respectfully.

"Good to see you too Tsubaki. Thank you." He replied sincerely. Tsubaki touched Soul's chin and lifted his head.

"He's at the training grounds." She said quietly, before turning and walking off, each step as graceful and light as the last. Soul rubbed his arm slightly, a red mark present where the girl had held him. Soul reached for his mobile and rung speed-dial one.

"Black Star?" he questioned when he heard the familiar voice down the phone, "don't tire yourself out. I've got a surprise for you."

* * *

A bit OOC. Maybe you picked up on the fact that this wasn't completely original work ^^ It's based on a Scrubs episode** "My Brother Where Art Thou?"**

Reviews mebs? x


	2. Chapter 2

**_Childish Teasing Pt. 2

* * *

_**

Black Star threw his phone across the room, the loud smash echoing around the empty room. Soul was probably going to shout at him again but this time Black Star wasn't going to have it. He wasn't going to roll over like a little lapdog and let Soul stamp all over his heart. Soul didn't want to be anything more than friends, Black Star didn't want to be anything less than lovers so they had a problem.

Soul looked down at his phone, his ears ringing from the sudden loud crash that had sounded down the phone before the buzz of the busy tone. He knew Black Star would be mad but he'd have to risk it and just go and see him, speak face to face. Soul sighed heavily and began the short walk to the training grounds where he would find his angry star.

Black Star continues beating the life out of a punching bag, his breath coming to him in ragged gasps as his heart pounds in his chest. His fists felt numb and his eyes were red and blind with tears that the Ninja refused to let trail down his cheeks. He faintly heard the footsteps of someone approaching the training grounds but he ignored it, too lost in his thoughts to care.

"Black Star?" a small voice called out. Black Star's fist froze before it hit the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Soul flinched as he looked at Black Stars shaking fist, suspended in midair.

"What do you want?"

The voice was dark. The voice of someone who was forcing themselves to stay calm and collected. Soul paused, trying to think of how to voice all the thoughts in his head. After a few seconds silence, Black Stars fist lowered, however he didn't move and kept his head down.

"Come to taunt me some more? Insult me again?"

Black Stars voice was low and sinister as he spat out his words, each syllable dripping with venom. Soul blinked, a bit wounded by the accusations although deep down he knew he deserved them.

"Black Star, I just came to see you, you are my best friend after all." Soul said softly, a small smile on his face. Black Star glanced across at the other boy, turning to face him with his fists still clenched tight.

"Why should I talk to you? Why should I even let you waste my precious time when all you've done for the past few days is be a royal asshole towards me!" the aqua haired teen shouted. Soul flinched at the sound of hurt that tinged the edge of Black Stars words.

"Look…I know I've been an asshole and you should hate me…and you probably do, but I seriously need to speak to you." Soul's words were almost pleading, for once his eyes portraying much more than he would have liked.

"Then speak up Soul, what stupid little excuse have you concocted in your head as to why you've been completely unreasonable towards me?" Black Star retorted bitterly, his arms coming up to fold against his chest. Soul rubbed the back of his neck gingerly.

"Black Star…I just…I…" Soul trailed off as he couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to. Black Star rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out then Soul, I'm sure you don't want to be seen with me for much longer(!)" he said sarcastically. Soul scowled.

"Why are you being so irrational Black Star?" he demanded. Black Star felt his blood boil in his veins.

"IRRATIONAL! ME? IRRATIONAL? Oh that's rich coming from you, Soul! The one who found out someone was falling for him and then screamed in their face that he hates them! The one who got freaked out by a bit of childish teasing and therefore dumped his so called "best friend"! Yeah, because I'M the irrational one!"

Black Star all but bellowed this right in Souls face, his eyes ablaze with anger. Soul suddenly slapped Black Star hard across the face that instantly left Souls hand numb. The tingling sensation of pain spread out across the side of Black Star's face, his instinct to retaliate being overruled by his want to cry in frustration.

"Why can't you see? Why don't you bloody understand!" Soul cursed under his breath. Black Star didn't move nor speak. Soul let the silence overcome the room before he felt like it was choking him, creeping inside of him and toying with him.

"Why can't you see how I'm obviously too proud to admit my own feelings…" he mumbled. Black Star cupped his own cheek and a meek smile played upon his lips and when he spoke, his voice was soft and calm.

"You've no idea for how long I wanted that to be true...but after all this time I don't know if I believe it."

Soul looked up, his ruby eyes peeking through his ash white hair. Said eyes were hard and distant.

"You don't believe me?" Soul's voice nearly broke with contained emotion as he spoke.

Black Star averted his eyes and didn't reply, the tension between the two boys returning tenfold. Soul smiled meekly.

"You hate me don't you? I'm really sorry Black Star…I just…I don't know…" he trailed off.

Black Star suddenly cupped Soul's face softly, brushing stray hair out of his friends scarlet eyes. He slowly begins to lean forwards, his heart feeling as if it would rip right out of his chest if it thumped any harder. Soul closed his eyes, he knew what was coming next, he also knew that despite what he wanted to portray to the outside world, deep down he wanted this, he wanted Black Star. The two boys came so close that there was only a wisp of air between their lips before Black Star stalled. Soul's eyes stayed closed as he spoke, not wanting to break the fragile thing that was forming between the two.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" he whispered. Black Star tried to fight the rising heat that was rushing to his cheeks and when he spoke his voice quivered.

"I just thought maybe I was grossing you out."

Soul chuckled slightly, more out of nervousness than anything else. His eyes flickered open and his gaze locked with Black Star's.

"Don't think Black Star, it doesn't suit you." He joked.

A low feral growl escaped Black Stars lips before he kissed Soul forcefully, his arms coiling around the others boys waist. Soul smirked against Black Stars lips, tangling his fingers in his aqua hair and feeling the soft tresses tickling his skin. Tongues collided, teeth clashed and hands frantically searched for any uncovered skin they could find. When their need for breath availed them they pulled back. Soul kept his hands coiled around the other boys neck and in return the hands that were stroking the skin on his lower back stayed put. Their breath came to them in ragged pants as their eyes stayed glued to each other.

"What would you do if Maka and Patty came in right now and started taunting us?" Black Star asked. Soul smiled warmly and pecked the other boy on the lips.

"Well, first of all I would laugh at the dumb looks that would probably be on their faces when I tell them they're right. Next, I would kiss you, just to make them feel awkward and last but not least…" Soul trailed off as he kissed Black Star with so much passion that the other boy thought he would faint, "well, last of all I would ask them to close the door on their way out because even the great and mighty Black Star won't be able to get away from me now."

Black Star grinned. He'd finally got what he wanted, what he'd always thought was never going to happen.

"Who said I wanted to get away?" he asked. Soul smirked, his scarlet eyes taking on a glint of pure mischief and maybe…just maybe a little twinkle of love.

"Good, oh and remind me to thank Tsubaki." He said. Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Soul chuckled and hugged his star tightly.

"Never mind, I love you Black Star."

Black Star smiled.

"Don't go all mushy on me you big girls blouse!" he joked. Soul smirked and winked at Black Star.

"Now let's see if we can do a little teasing of our own." He said, his voice low and flirty.

* * *

**Hope that was okay **_**Soul's Potential Stalker **_**because I wrote it just for you :) reviews please ^^ x**_**  
**_


End file.
